


Lost and Found

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Getting Lost In a Mall, Keith loves Hippos, Space Mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith gets lost in a space mall. Lucky for him, no Galra can resist helping a distressed and scared kit.





	Lost and Found

A routine stop at a space mall, that's all it was. Go in, get supplies, leave.

But that didn't mean that they couldn't look around. In fact, many blades took these routine trips as opportunities to add soft blankets and pillows to their nests, decor to their rooms.

Keith and his pack were no different. They split off in pairs: Keith and Regris, Thace and Ulaz, and Kolivan and Antok. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to send the two kits off on their own without an adult, but there was only so much time in the quintant to get the shopping done, and they could cover more stores by splitting up. 

So, Keith and Regris wandered the stores together, deep in conversation. Bags hung from their hands and wrists, packed full of items that were both supplies and personal luxuries. Just weeks ago, Antok had introduced Keith to the wonders of muscle soothing gel. It was mostly used to soothe the ache of the muscles his tail used, especially on days when Keith got overly excited and his tail thumped and waved even more than usual. But they were quickly running out between himself, Antok, and Regris, so Keith had to get some more.

Conversation died down into a comfortable silence between the two kits, passing through stores that caught their eye. Normally, it was a shop that sold soft blankets and comfort items. Regris had dragged Keith into a store containing books on computers and hacking, once. But Keith had yet to come across a store that caught his eye more than the others.

Until he came across the Earth store. 

He recognized it as the same store that Lance had gotten Kaltenecker at, though Keith still couldn't figure out how a cow got so far out into space. There were games and products made on Earth, but that wasn't what drew him in.

It was the hippo plushy on one of the shelves.

It was about the size of his chest, and a crimson red in color. Keith couldn't believe his luck; a plushy of his favorite animal ever, and it was in his favorite color, and he could afford it! He just had to get it before anyone else had the chance to.

He remembered that back at his shack in the desert, he'd had a hippo plushy in the average grey color that the large animals were naturally colored. It had been small, about the size of his hand, but he'd loved it, and it had a prime spot in the shack.

He had seen a red one very similar to the one that he was currently staring at, once. He had longed to buy it, but he was already running short on money and he had to buy food. Jobs weren't very common when you were a eighteen year old living in the middle of the desert, after all.

He broke off from Regris and headed into the store, his eyes locked on the plushy. Regris didn't even notice that he had left because his footsteps were so light, drowned out by the chatter of the other shoppers. 

Keith snagged the prize by its arm, a victorious little smirk on his face. Fate was on his side today. He was so excited to get the item, he had just enough money for it! His tail waved happily as he placed his purchase on the counter for the bored-looking worker to ring up. He clutched the pmushy close to him as he wandered out of the store.

Only to realize that Regris was no where in sight.

Keith looked around in confusion. How long had he been in there? Five minutes? Surely Regris couldn't get distracted that easily and just leave him there. 

He walked in the direction that he remembered he and Regris had been heading in, whimpering when he came across a fork in the halls. He had no idea what direction that other could have gone in. Keith's ears pinned back in fear, what if he couldn't find Regris? What if the ship that would head back to the headquarters left without him? He would be stuck here, not knowing when they would come back for him. He took a random choice and walked to the right.

He walked for about twenty doboshes before coming to the conclusion that Regris was nowhere to be seen in the right hall. He turned around, walking the twenty doboshes back to the fork in the hallway and walking to the left for another twenty doboshes. He couldn't find Regris anywhere, and that scared him.

He took a seat on a bench, knowing he needed time to clear his head. Having heightened fright would only cause panicked decisions, thinking with a clear head would be so much better. He sat on the bench and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He would find Regris, or any of the other two pairs.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a glance at his watch told him too much time had passed. It was past the time that the ship usually left for the headquarters. He felt tears well up in his eyes, blurring his vision. They would leave without him. He was stuck here.

Unbeknownst to him, his pack was worried sick about where he could be, if he was safe. They had refused to let the ship leave. Considering that Keith's pack consisted of the leader of the blades, his three right-hand men, and another kit, no one was really in a position to deny them.

Also unknownst to Keith, his distressed whines and mewls were attracting the attention if a nearby Galra.

"Kit?" A voice that Keith had never heard was right above him. Upon glancing up, Keith could tell the person was worried about him. The Galra's appearance reminded him a bit of Sendak; wide, strong body, very fluffy, big ears.

"Kit?" Keith echoed. How did they know he was a kit? He probably registered as a kit to most Galra, he was very small compared to them.

"You are a kit, are you not? The sounds you are making are kit sounds. Are you alright?" Keith shook his head. He wasn't alright, not at all. He was scared of being left at the space mall. He was tired, he hadn't had time for the nao he usually took after lunch. This other Galra seemed so nice.

"I'm lost, I can't find my pack anywhere." He said softly. The larger Galra nodded a bit and looked around.

"I am not the best with kits, is it alright if I take you to the mall services? Its Galra run, they should be able to help you find your pack." They said. Keith nodded. He wanted nothing more than to be with his pack.

"I am sure your pack is worried sick about you." The Galra said, leading Keith through the crowd. Keith nodded a bit, silently following the large Galra. Finally, they came across a door.

"If you go through there, someone can help you." The Galra said. Keith nodded, smiling up at them.

"Thank you." He said. The Galra nodded and patted Keith's shoulder.

"It is no problem. I hope you find your pack." They said, walking off. Keith pushed open the door and stepped inside. It looked more like a waiting room than anything. Chairs and a reception desk. There was a kind-looking Galra there, who looked over at him.

"Can I help you?" The Galra asked. Keith shrugged a bit.

"I... I can't find my pack." He said softly, his ears pinning back. The Galra frowned.

"Well, that is not good. What is your name?" They asked.

"My name is Keith." Keith answered, perking up. Perhaps they could help him find his pack. The Galra tilted their head and smiled a bit.

"Your pack has been worried sick about you. Come with me." They say, getting up. Keith's tail waves excitedly. He'll be able to see his pack again!

He's led through a hall and through a door, behind which his pack was waiting worriedly. They all looked up when they heard the door creak open, going over and scooping Keith up. He hears multiple different coos and rumbkes and purrs that soothe any remaining fear. He feels a tongue lapping at the tear tracks on his face, trying to clear them away.

"What have you got there, kit?" Thace asks, gesturing to the hippo. Keith grinned.

"This is a hippo plushy! Hippos are my favorite animal back on Earth, I just had to get it!" He said. Ulaz smiled.

"I am glad that you have your interests, but perhaps you could avoid separating from us to get to them?" He said. Keith nodded a bit, tiredly leaning against Antok as they boarded the ship back to headquarters. Kolivan gently massages at the muscles in Keith's back.

"Sleep for now, kit. We will wake you up when we arrive." He said.

And Keith did.


End file.
